I'm Your Man
by EEevee
Summary: Greed does some thinking.


Title: I'm Your Man

Author: Eeevee

Genre/rating: General/T- for language

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own any of the characters, I merely borrowed them to complete this challenge. Nor do I own the song below.

Song: "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations. Song #10 of 10. Because how can you not twist it?

Notes: Inspired by fanart while browsing a forum and the above song coming on at that precise moment. See, fate.

'I'm your man.'

Words like that were empty promises, he knew. But he also knew that unless he wanted to be locked up forever, he needed help getting out. He despised closed spaces, he did, and he always had. Just the mere thought of being like some dumb animal caught in a trap made his skin crawl and his throat want some alcohol. Those weren't thoughts to face sober.

"So where are we going, boss?"

"How the hell should I know? Away, far away from this piss hole."

They nodded. It wasn't a place of fond memories. It was a wonder none of them were gibbering, drooling idiots with an IQ of fifty. Well, there had been some like that, and some that were worse, but he had done nothing about it. He wasn't out to play God, unlike some people.

Not that he was some whining, fair-for-all humanist. He didn't know where the term dog-eat-dog came from, but that person was a damn genius for covering up how cruel and savage those things called human beings could be. No dog was ever so sadistic. Sure, dogs killed each other, even ate each other. But they didn't carve holes into one another and turn each other into freaks so pitiful that even Mother Nature wept at their hideousness.

"Do you think this is good enough, boss?"

"Does it have alcohol?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a start, ain't it?"

He could always find his other desires later. They weren't that hard to find, just to fill. Something was always lacking, and it wasn't passion.

It was funny how his wants and needs always seemed to collide and merge into a frothing ball of unquenchable feelings. He supposed that was why he came out the Sin that he did. Nothing was ever enough, so he wanted more. It was an eternal pattern, and it was what got him locked up in the first place.

Well, he wasn't going to make that mistake again. That bitch and her dogs weren't going to catch him again. If he could just stay down low…

But then there was him. That semi-human creature, who was less human than him or the chimeras. A creature who was a sadist to the core, who found amusement in even the tiniest amount of suffering.

'I'm your man.'

It had such a hollow ring to it. Those were such light and empty words; they could be blown away with a breath. But having him with them was a need, not a want. Somehow, with that man, he could almost keep them separated.

He needed the alchemist. Needed someone who knew the outside world and the inner workings of things. As for fighting, he wasn't so sure he wanted the man on his side. It seemed like a double-edged knife. The sort of blade that would silently nick open your skin, and drink in the coppery blood.

Even immortals had a bane.

He intended to find and secure his, but whenever he thought about how, he ended up smashing things in frustration. It got him sent outside to cool his head more than once. He didn't see the big deal. Furniture was fucking replaceable, right?

He tried not to think about it, but it was hard. It popped up at rather inappropriate times, but if it came down to it, he would be a dog.

"My, my, how slutty. Are you sure you're not Lust?"

And the man would laugh and smirk, ignorant of the eyes behind his dark shades. There was a difference between need and want, but it was getting smaller and less distinctive. Soon it wouldn't matter.

It didn't surprise him when they came. To say he should have been prepared was an understatement, but where was the fun in that? To have some perfect little escape route with food and water ready was boring. Let those bastards come; he could deal with them.

But it didn't turn out that way, and he should have known it never would. Luck was not a friend of his, nor a lady.

'I'm your man.'

He chuckled bitterly. Well, that was one want, no, need, he was never going to fulfill. Just like all the others. This creaky, old mansion was another want, a need. It was one that he yearned for more than money, sex, drugs, and all the rest. It was the world in its own way. A world of death, decay, and intrigue. The sort of drug that would make you lose yourself, that would drag you in and smother you. There was only one way to enjoy it, and that was when you were dead.

Well, he was dead, in many ways. And he was about to embrace just another form of corruption and decay. You couldn't run forever. Especially with a chain that dug into your flesh, choking the freedom out of you.

Damn, he still had that need: that want. Perhaps it was one that would be filled in the afterlife because Kimblee was most certainly not going to Paradise.

Beta: … and you say I have issues…You know I'm sitting here thinking that you're cut off from reading FF )) cause you sounded like Neji in parts…but I liked it. It was entertaining.


End file.
